<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Your Dreams Are On Their Way by knight_tracer, lady_ragnell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491337">All Your Dreams Are On Their Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer'>knight_tracer</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell'>lady_ragnell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Insomnia, Lullabies, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon, Recovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in Bright Moon, no one is sleeping, especially Catra, but when she hears Bow singing Glimmer to sleep, she wonders if that could help her and Adora.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pod_Together 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Your Dreams Are On Their Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Warnings:</b> brief references to the violence, trauma, and (implied) the character death of canon, as well as one new mentioned incident of violence and injury.</p><p>The title, and the lyrics and music appearing in the fic and podfic, are from "Bridge Over Troubled Water," originally written and performed by Paul Simon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Podfic Length:</b> 30:25 </p><p><b>Download Link:</b> <a href="https://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/All%20Your%20Dreams%20Are%20On%20Their%20Way.mp3">mp3</a></p><p>Nobody in Bright Moon is sleeping through the night.</p><p>The first night, sure, everyone slept then, when they were too exhausted to have a choice. But in the week since they got there, the halls are always full of war heroes awake from nightmares, Princesses pacing back and forth, civilians pretending they just needed some exercise at night. It's not usually the same people two nights in a row, but it's enough that Catra is never alone as she patrols through Bright Moon's hallways.</p><p>Every time she gets up, she thinks maybe she shouldn't, that some of these people might be having nightmares about her and that even if Adora's stupid friends don't think she should be under guard, it doesn't mean she shouldn't be. From what she hears, they've got no idea how to keep prisoners anyway, but they should probably be trying.</p><p>But she's not going to stay where she is, because Adora needs to sleep, and when Catra's awake after a flash of Horde Prime's memory in her head, she can't sit still. She's tried to suggest sleeping in different rooms three times, but Adora looks so hurt whenever she mentions it and Glimmer just told her that she doesn't have any extra guest rooms, which is a complete lie, and then shut the door in her face when she asked, so instead she's staying in Adora's room, but leaving to let her sleep.</p><p>Twice, Adora's come looking for her, all leashed panic until she laid eyes on Catra. Once, she went back when she was finally tired again and found Adora awake, curled into a ball when she usually sprawls out. It's enough to make her feel a little guilty, except that when Adora sleeps through the night, she looks so much better in the morning.</p><p>Tonight, the halls are a little emptier. A bunch of Princesses left, heading back to rebuild their kingdoms. Even Scorpia is gone, because the Fright Zone is hers now, even if it's apparently all covered in grass and flowers, with Perfuma planning to show her how to be a princess and not a force captain.</p><p>There are still people out. Guards patrolling, looking like they agree with Catra that they should be guarding her but not going against Glimmer's orders, Netossa with her arms crossed and a sharp nod as their paths cross, and three clones there to negotiate, all of whom flinch when they see her. That's fine, she flinches too.</p><p>As she passes Glimmer's room, there's a weird noise, and she stops, on alert. The guards outside the door don't seem alarmed, except when Catra stops right in front of them, but she doesn't have the best opinion of their threat assessments, so she stays. It sounds like Bow, and it sounds like he's … singing.</p><p>“<i>Oh, if you need a friend, I'm sailing right behind ...</i>”</p><p>In the Horde, the only person who sang much was Scorpia, cheerful songs whenever she was bored, no matter how much Catra complained. Entrapta hummed sometimes, when she was there, and a few of the cadets who got taken late enough that they remembered their parents sang sometimes, snatches of repetitive little songs with words that didn't make sense, sometimes changed to be about Hordak or Princesses or something else. Double Trouble sang a couple times, spun their dramatic speeches out into song. Even in Bright Moon, Sea Hawk sang some whole song about how he defeated the whole clone army and got Swift Wind to join in, which will never stop being weird. None of it ever sounded like this does, soft and scratchy and slow.</p><p>“<i>Like a bridge over troubled water, I will ease your mind,</i>” Bow sings, and trails off. “Sweet dreams, Glimmer,” he finally says, and then there's some rustling, and before she can think about it, Catra beats it around a corner, because she finds she doesn't want to run into Bow after that.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>“I have a question.”<p>Glimmer yelps. Catra is probably never going to stop finding that funny. She follows it up with an audible growl before she finally deigns to turn around. “I am trying to do paperwork.”</p><p>“Sucks.” Hordak shoved all that off onto her pretty much as soon as she got promoted, and she shoved a lot of it onto Scorpia in turn, but she knows enough to know that keeping a kingdom running, especially during and after a war, takes a lot of logistics and paperwork. “I'll be quick.”</p><p>For a second, Glimmer stares at her, trying to figure it out, and Catra tries not to shift or duck her head. Glimmer knows her a little too well, these days. A lot of people know her a little too well, but Glimmer is the one who was on Horde Prime's ship with her. “What is it?” she finally asks, a little less annoyed.</p><p>Catra wants to squirm. It's easier to deal with Glimmer when they're pretending they still hate each other. “Why was Bow singing to you last night?” she finally blurts, and then scowls, because it sounds so stupid, said like that. She just doesn't know any other way to ask it.</p><p>“It was just a lullaby.” Glimmer scowls right back. “I couldn't sleep, okay? And his dads used to sing it to him when he was a kid. And it helped. If you're going to tease him about it—”</p><p>“Cool it, Sparkles.” Catra raises her hands. She could probably leave it there, let Glimmer think she's planning something, but she's trying to be better about that. If she's staying with Adora, and she's going to as long as Adora lets her now, she can't piss off the people in charge. She can't piss off Adora's friends. “I just ...”</p><p>“You just? Why were you even listening outside my door?”</p><p>“I couldn't sleep!” Catra stops long enough to lower her voice. Guards probably aren't wild about her yelling at the queen of Bright Moon. “And I don't know what singing has to do with falling asleep, so I was asking. I figured Adora wouldn't know either.” And if Adora does know she doesn't want this to be one more thing Adora has to fix for her, one more sign of the gap of time between them.</p><p>Glimmer's face does an awful pity thing that makes Catra want to turn around and walk out before she locks it down, tries to look normal again. “Not a lot of lullabies in the Horde, huh? They're … mostly parents sing them to kids at night when they can't sleep, or they're scared. But hearing the ones you heard as a kid can still help. Or maybe it just helps to have someone care about you enough to try it.”</p><p>“Yeah, Hordak isn't exactly the singing kind.”</p><p>“Shadow Weaver either.”</p><p>Catra frowns and turns away. “Not really. Anyway, thanks. Just wanted to know.”</p><p>There's some rustling behind her, Glimmer maybe deciding between paperwork and helping someone, and of course she picks the helping, even though it's Catra. “Wait!” Catra does, because she's trying with Adora's friends, and Glimmer doesn't pretend they were never enemies at all like Bow does, so it's easier to deal with her. She even turns around, and Glimmer is biting her lip, debating a question. “You're having trouble sleeping?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Catra shrugs. “Not really a surprise.”</p><p>“Guessing it's not just Adora and her sleep-fighting.”</p><p>“It's a little bit Adora and her sleep-fighting. But nobody's sleeping right now. Me. Adora. You. At least you've got Bow singing you lullabies.”</p><p>Glimmer makes a face. Probably holding back all the sappy offers she wants to make, or maybe just feeling sappy about her boyfriend. “My dad too, the first night.” She shakes her head. “That was mostly weird.”</p><p>“Singing to help people sleep is kind of weird in general.”</p><p>“You should try it sometime.”</p><p>Catra puts her hands up before Glimmer really can make one of those offers. “Oh no, Sparkles, not taking your boyfriend from you to sing to us. We'll all get some sleep eventually.”</p><p>“If you're sure.”</p><p>“I really am.” She nods at Glimmer's desk. “You should get back to your paperwork. And hire a secretary or five to do some of that work for you now that we're not really at war.”</p><p>Glimmer stares down at her desk. “I've got some. But mostly they've been doing war camp logistics, and I sent them somewhere safe when it all got bad and they haven't all come back.”</p><p>“Then hire some new ones. Bright Moon can afford it these days.”</p><p>After a second, Glimmer looks back up at her. “You're good at this kind of thing. Making a place run.”</p><p>“Youngest force captain in the Horde, right hand of Hordak, blah blah blah.” Catra waves a hand. “It wasn't all evil plans and battles.”</p><p>Glimmer's mouth tugs up at one corner. “I guess not. Well, if you ever want to help me with some paperwork, you're welcome.”</p><p>Everyone in Bright Moon is way too nice, and once again Catra wonders if she should try explaining that she should be under guard, on trial, in exile, facing some kind of consequence, but she knows Adora would hate all of it, and that's probably why Glimmer hasn't done anything about it. It's also why she won't insist. “You should be so lucky,” she says, and strolls back towards the door of Glimmer's office.</p><p>“You could ask Bow,” Glimmer says when she's almost there. “If he'd teach you the song.”</p><p>Catra doesn't know what to say to that, so she leaves.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>She's not looking for Adora, but she's not not looking for her either, so she's not surprised to run into her walking in one of the gardens arguing with Swift Wind. She's a little more surprised that Melog is with them, and that Swift Wind is gesturing to them when she shows up. “And if Melog gets to sleep inside, then as your noble steed, I should too!” he finishes when she's in earshot.<p>“Melog is smaller,” she says, and they immediately come to bump their head against her hip, content, giving her a jumble of everything Adora's been doing all morning, while they followed her around. “Hey, Adora.”</p><p>“Hey, sorry I left without saying hi this morning. You were actually sleeping.”</p><p>“It's so bright at night with all these new stars that it's easier to sleep in the day,” she says, shrugging it off, and then frowns at Adora. “How did you sleep?”</p><p>Adora frowns at her and offers her hand, and it's all still new enough that Catra thinks about not taking it. It's easier to focus on Melog, but Adora deserves better from her, so she does what she's supposed to, and then they stand there, completely awkward. She's seen Adora holding hands with at least three people and they always walk like it's completely normal, and everyone in Bright Moon seems to be touching all the time, but when it's just the two of them, it doesn't quite feel normal. “Better when you got back,” Adora finally says, and Catra remembers what she asked and winces. “I mean, you should walk if it helps! But I miss you.”</p><p>“You're such a sap,” says Catra, but she uses Adora's hand to tug her closer. Melog makes an offended noise and Swift Wind says something really horrifying that Catra chooses to ignore but better not involve the words “young love” if he knows what's good for him. “You're not sleeping well if you know I'm gone.”</p><p>“Well, you're really warm, it's hard to miss you.” Adora's cheeks heat up. “You could invite me along sometimes.”</p><p>“I only go because if I stay I'll wake you up. Waking you up to walk is the opposite of what I'm going for.”</p><p>Adora gives up holding her hand and hugs her instead. That, at least, feels normal. Especially when Melog squeezes out of the way with a huff and the impression of a few things even more annoying than Swift Wind's continued muttered commentary. “Then you should stay and we'll be awake together.”</p><p>“Still not what I'm going for.”</p><p>“I just don't want you to be alone.”</p><p>There are a lot of things Catra could say to that, about half of which would make her apologize and the other half of which are sweet enough to choke on. She settles on shaking her head. “And I just want you to sleep.”</p><p>“You look tired too.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I'm not being asked to use a magical sword to fix things on a daily basis, I need less.”</p><p>Adora pulls back just far enough to make sure Catra can see the way she rolls her eyes. Good. She could take this conversation onto dangerous ground if she wants to, and Melog and Swift Wind are watching, and Swift Wind gossips. “But you still need some. And walking for an hour at a time at least once a night isn't helping.”</p><p>“I'll think about it.”</p><p>“Is there anything I can do to help you sleep? Maybe some of the healers have something that would help?”</p><p>“They've got plenty to worry about.” Catra thinks about Bow and Glimmer and wonders if singing really does help, and wonders how she'd even start to bring that up with Adora. “It'll be fine. It's only been one week. We'll all remember how to sleep eventually.”</p><p>“If you're sure.” Adora finally pulls away completely. “Swift Wind and I were just talking about going to do a flyover of some village reconstruction. Want to come?”</p><p>Swift Wind starts complaining that she should ask her noble steed before offering to let people with claws ride on his back, and Melog starts complaining that flying is awful and they should just walk, and Catra laughs and lets Adora convince her.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>That night, she goes for a walk and comes back to find Adora awake on the bed, sitting up and staring out the window. Catra sits there with her even though she's finally ready to sleep again, and in the morning she goes looking for Bow.<p>He's in the middle of archery practice, shooting some kind of new weird trick arrow, because he's the only one of them who's good at coming up with new attacks their enemies can't anticipate. “Catra!” He beams at her, and he's always so happy to see her, which she'll never get. Everybody else, even Adora, they remember how long they were enemies, but Bow's decided to forgive her and he's decided that means liking her. And thinking she's cute, which she still hates. “What can I do for you?”</p><p>Catra sits down next to the archery range, and Melog lays down next to her. A few seconds later, Bow puts down his bow and sits a few feet away. “The other night,” she starts, and she thinks really hard about telling him to forget about it, about trying to forget it herself, but then she thinks about Adora not sleeping and about maybe being able to help her sleep.</p><p>But Bow sits there and tilts his head like Melog does when they want information about something, frowning a little. “The other night?”</p><p>“I heard you singing to Glimmer.”</p><p>“She told me.” Catra maybe shouldn't be surprised that they share everything like that, when they share it all with Adora too, and try to do it with Catra herself, but she still is. She loves Adora, but she doesn't tell her about every conversation she has, and not even every weird one. “She said you don't know what lullabies are?”</p><p>She knows Bow well enough to know that he's trying really hard to sound normal and not pitying and non-judgmental, but her hackles still go up. “Yeah, what did you expect?”</p><p>“I guess we just didn't think about it,” he says, like it was a real question. “We probably should have.” He tears up a little, and Catra's discomfort is probably obvious, especially with Melog on high alert, because a second later he gets it under control. “We'll have to teach you about stuff like … birthday cake, and playing hide and seek.”</p><p>A flash of a good memory, Adora counting while Catra tried to hold in her laughter, hiding in the beams above her. “Hide and seek I get. Singing not so much. I mean, it's making noise. That can't help people sleep.”</p><p>He always takes everything she says so seriously. Glimmer gets annoyed and Adora gets worried or annoyed depending on how long Catra has been baiting her, but Bow tends to listen like she actually means it all. She mostly does, but it's still weird. “My dads would always sing me lullabies when I was a kid, if I was afraid. Sometimes my brothers would too. If it's the right kind of music, it helps. Or maybe it's just the fact that someone's there and they love you and they want you to be able to sleep.”</p><p>“I don't know what the right kind of music is.” Catra doesn't know how to handle the rest of that. And she thinks, from the look on his face, maybe he knows why she's here, and he'll offer without her having to ask, but she explains anyway, because she's trying. “Adora's not sleeping. And I'm not either, but I want her to sleep. And I tried leaving the room, but that doesn't help, and I don't know what else does.”</p><p>“Catra, are you asking me to teach you a lullaby for Adora?”</p><p>For once, he's trying really hard not to call her cute, she can be grateful for that, at least. He still looks like he really wants to, but she can handle ignoring that. She scuffs a foot against the ground. “I guess. I don't really know how to sing, but maybe it would help.”</p><p>“Well, I've never taught anyone to sing before, so I guess we're even. Do you want to learn the same one I was singing the other night?”</p><p>“Whatever one, it's not like I know the difference. If that one's special or whatever, you can pick a different one.”</p><p>“It's not special! Well, it was my favorite as a kid so it's kind of special, but it's not secret, I guess I should say. I think it's kind of nice that you and I could maybe sing Glimmer and Adora to sleep with the same song.”</p><p>That's the sickening kind of adorable, and he's got no right to throw stones about who's cute, but he's doing her a favor, so she just heaves a sigh. “Okay, then, teach me this magic lullaby.”</p><p>Bow beams at her, mood not at all dampened by Catra's lack of enthusiasm, and starts singing.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Maybe Glimmer knows that Catra knows the song but is scared to use it, scared it will keep Adora up, scared Adora might laugh at her trying to learn it, because she puts her foot down and says that the four of them and the rest of the princesses still in Bright Moon should have a sleepover that night. She makes the excuse that within another week, all the princesses will be gone, at least for a while, rebuilding what the Horde and then Horde Prime broke, and that only a few weeks after that, they're supposed to take Adora's ship out to see how the universe is recovering. It's probably not even an excuse, since thinking it's all because of Catra is probably self-centered.<p>Catra sleeps the whole night, except for waking up when Adora smacks her in the stomach because she can't stay still even when she's asleep. Nobody sings any lullabies, and everybody looks rested in the morning.</p><p>“Maybe we should be doing this every night,” Catra jokes with Adora when they've had breakfast and are going on yet another She-ra mission.</p><p>Adora's cheeks heat up, and Catra hopes that never stops happening. It's kind of fun to make her blush, even if she's not sure why she's blushing this time. “I'd miss the privacy,” she says, which explains it, and makes Catra look away for a second to give herself a chance to get a handle on her feelings. “I mean, we're going to be back on Mara's ship in a few weeks, and we've got our own rooms but there's still less privacy, so I figure while we're here … maybe not too many sleepovers?”</p><p>They're probably halfway to Swift Wind's paddock, and Catra pulls Adora to a stop. “Yeah, but you slept. Right? Usually I wake up when you wake up, and I didn't.”</p><p>“I slept. But I can sleep with you too.”</p><p>“Can you?” Catra almost stops there, but she's through lying to Adora, hiding things Adora needs to know or think about. “Maybe you're having nightmares about me, though.”</p><p>“Catra, no.” Adora frowns and grabs her hand. “Or not the way you mean. If I have nightmares about you, they're the kind where I want to wake up and check that you're okay.”</p><p>Trust Adora to make even Catra's nightmares feel selfish. Catra dreams about Horde Prime in her head, how comforting it felt not to have to make decisions, be her own person. Adora dreams about losing Catra. “Okay. If you're sure.”</p><p>“I'm always sure about you,” says Adora, and she's the world's worst liar, so Catra decides to believe her and follows her off on the mission.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>She isn't surprised to wake to Adora yelling in her sleep that night. A clone who isn't ready to let the Horde go was hiding in the Whispering Woods on their mission, and he hurt Catra before She-ra took care of him. Catra is bruised enough to be exhausted enough to sleep, but she saw Adora's face when she was all patched up, and she's rolling over before she's really awake, shaking Adora's shoulder roughly.<p>Adora, like she always does, comes out of her nightmare punching, ready for a fight, and Catra ducks out of the way and waits for her to realize that she's fine, and Catra is fine, and they're safe in Bright Moon. When she does, though, it doesn't seem to help.</p><p>“I'm okay,” says Catra, because Adora looks miserable and scared and she's clutching Catra's shirt so tight Catra thinks it would rip if she tried to roll away.</p><p>“I know. It just takes a while to believe it.” Adora scowls. “Want to go for a walk?”</p><p>Now that she's awake, she kind of does, but she doesn't see the point of her and Adora both being up and walking when they could be trying to sleep instead. “No. I'm gonna try something.”</p><p>Adora stares at her, and Catra stares back, and eventually Adora clears her throat. “So, are you going to try it? Or are you trying it? Do you have weird mind powers now? Because you definitely should have told me if you have weird mind powers.”</p><p>Catra shoves her shoulder and then considers everything. Adora is looking at her, and she's not sure she can handle being looked at while she tries this. “I don't have weird mind powers, dummy. This is something Bow taught me. It's just kind of weird. Can you get comfortable?”</p><p>After a dubious second, Adora shoves her face into Catra's shoulder and puts an arm around her, which is a weird position to sing a lullaby in, but if that's what Adora wants, it's better than laying there face to face. “For the record, I do not trust Bow's tricks,” Adora says, muffled into Catra's shirt, and Catra laughs a little. “We could still take a walk.”</p><p>“No, just … just listen, okay?” And before Adora can argue that Catra's giving her nothing to listen to, she starts singing. "<i>When you're weary, feeling small ...</i>"</p><p>At first, Adora stiffens up, confused, maybe, but Catra keeps singing, and maybe she only barely knows how to sing, but Bow said that she's fine at it, so she keeps trying, and eventually Adora relaxes, and Catra sings the song twice because it doesn't have enough verses, and then hums when her voice cracks, and by the time she's hummed it once, she feels the way Adora's breath is deep and slow, the way her mouth is falling open with sleep. By the time she's hummed it twice, she's half-asleep herself, and stops humming to slip back into it, Adora's face still pressed against her.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>When Catra wakes up, Adora is staring at her, and because Adora has no sense of personal space, she's staring at her from about six inches away, which startles both of them when Catra opens her eyes. To her surprise, it's morning. It's maybe even late morning, from the way the light is falling, but she's still not used to the new kinds of light. “Hey, Adora. You okay?”<p>“I slept all night,” she says, and she sounds kind of baffled about it. “How did you know how to do that?”</p><p>“I heard Bow sing to Glimmer the other night. They call it a lullaby. I thought maybe it would help.”</p><p>“It did.” Adora kisses her and then pulls back to look at her suspiciously, like singing a lullaby is some new weird princess magic trick. “You learned that for me?”</p><p>“Who else would I have learned it for, Sea Hawk? Yeah, I learned it for you.”</p><p>“But you're the one who's always up walking! You can't sing yourself to sleep! Can you?”</p><p>Catra laughs and sits up, shaking off the last of sleep. It's definitely later than she usually sleeps. She doubts they're over the worst of it, but one night of good sleep, except for one nightmare, could lead to another, and another, and another. “No, but you being asleep helps.”</p><p>Adora scrunches her face up in determination. “I need to learn how to sing the lullaby. And then you and I can switch off.”</p><p>“You should ask Bow. I think there are more, this is just the only one I know.”</p><p>“I don't want to ask Bow, I want to ask you. You can learn more from him, but I want you to be the one who teaches me.” Adora sits up and looks at her expectantly. “Come on, teach me.”</p><p>They've got things to do. Mermista wants She-ra's help shoring up a dam that Hordak blew up, and she conned Catra into helping by reminding her just who did the blowing, and King Micah said something about throwing a party for all of Glimmer's birthdays he missed in the evening, even though it's definitely not Glimmer's birthday. But Adora wants to do this, and even after she saved Etheria, Adora doesn't ask for much for herself. When she asks, Catra can't really bring herself to say no. “Bow would be better at this,” she warns, but she starts singing.</p><p>By the third verse, even if she doesn't know all the words, Adora is singing along.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>